Reactions
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Self-explanatory. My take on how some members of the P.D. family react to the news that Camille may have been murdered.
1. Shocking Truth

REACTIONS

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This came about from the preview for tomorrow's episode of Chicago P.D. belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I'm not adding the doctor's name because it's not important to the fic.

CHAPTER ONE: SHOCKING TRUTH

Hank couldn't believe what he was hearing. Camille? This guy had killed Camille? He had done this to Camille? He was gonna kill him. Instantly, he lunged, his hands outstretched. He was going to **kill** him! Rip him limb from limb! He had taken away one of the most important people in the world to him! He couldn't let him get away with it! He heard the sound of him gagging and he cheered inwardly.

"HANK! HANK!" The voices of the members on his team were faint as if from far away. He didn't want to hear them. He just wanted this guy to pay. He **needed** him to pay. Feeling someone pulling him back, he lashed out with an elbow, only to feel it being caught and he was yanked away.

"Come with me," Olinsky stated, dragging him out of the room and not giving him a choice.

"He killed her! That bastard killed her! He took her from me!" he shouted. _How could Al stop me?_ he wondered.

"I know. And we're going to take him down," Olinsky promised. Can't even imagine how he's feeling. _If I found out someone had done this to Meredith…_ he thought. He would've done the exact same thing. "But Hank, think of her. Think of what she would say. She wouldn't want you going off half-cocked, crazed out of your mind. She'd tell you to stop and think. Work the case," he continued. Hank's throat constricted as he felt the tears starting to come.

"He took her, Al. Justin lost his mother because of this bastard. How am I going to tell him that she wasn't sick at all? How can I tell my son that his mother was murdered?" he wondered, trying to blink back the tears that had started to fall. _This'll kill him. He was a wreck after Camille died. I can't even_ _ **imagine**_ _what this will do to him_ , he thought. But he had to tell him, he knew that. He couldn't keep it from him. And he wouldn't. He just had to figure out how he was going to tell him. _How can this be happening? How could Camille have been murdered?_ _ **Why**_ _was she murdered?_ he wondered. If it was him, he could understand the reasoning: he was a cop and he had made a lot of enemies, which meant there was a plethora of people who would want him dead. But Camille had nothing to do with law enforcement. She had been a school teacher for crying out loud. There was no reason to target her. He let out a shaky breath. _I'll get this guy, Cammy. I'll make him pay. He won't get away with killing you. I promise_ , he thought to himself. And he would. Nothing was going to stop him from taking this guy down. **Nothing**.

"I don't know. But I know this: we're not stopping until guy is either in jail or in the river," Olinsky promised, drawing his friend into a quick hug, his eyes clouding in sympathetic pain for his friend who left wet tears on his shirt.


	2. Telling Justin

Hank sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for Justin to get there. _I can't believe I have to have this conversation with him_ , he thought to himself. How was he going to tell him? This was going to kill the kid, he just knew it. Hell, **he** was barely able handling it himself. _I have to do this_ , he thought to himself. The door opened and Justin walked in.

"Dad?" he asked. _Is he sick? He looks just like he did when he told me Mom had cancer_ , he thought. Oh crap. He wasn't sure if he could take it if Dad had gotten sick too. He had already lost Mom and he didn't want to lose him too.

"Sit down. I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it," he told him.

"Are-are you sick?" he asked as he did so, sounding like a little boy.

"No, but it's about Mom," the man responded.

"Mom? I don't understand," he confessed.

"We got called out to Chicago Med because they had gotten three patients who died from an overdose of chemo," he told him.

"Okay, that's a little weird but I'm not seeing the connection," Justin confessed.

"None of them had cancer," Hank told him.

"What? Holy crap. That's terrible! Those poor families," Justin exclaimed. "But what does that have to do with…?" he let a sharp inhale as he realized what his father was telling him. "No! No. Oh, my-" His breathing became labored and he felt himself starting to shake. Murdered. His mother had been murdered. Someone had taken his mother away from him. "No. No." He couldn't breathe. Holy shit. He couldn't breathe. _How can this be happening?_ he wondered?

"I'm so sorry, Kiddo. I just found this out myself and I didn't want to keep this from you," Hank said.

"Why did he do it? Did he say **why**?" the younger man queried, his voice cracking.

"No, but we're going to find out. And we're going to convict him. I promise you," he replied, feeling a sharp pain in his chest at the tears that had started streaming down his son's face. Instantly, Hank pulled him close and Justin wrapped his arms around the man. "He's not going to get away with it, Justin. You have my word. One way or another, he's paying for this," he promised. Justin sobbed, unable to say anything. He couldn't believe this was happening. It felt like he was losing her all over again…


	3. Arms Of Comfort

Erin stumbled out of the room, her vision blurred by the tears. She wasn't really sure how far away she was going to run or where she would go if she **did** run, but she knew that she couldn't stay in there. Murdered. Camille had been murdered. _I can't believe this_ , she thought to herself. How could this be happening? Why would anyone murder Camille? It didn't make sense. Camille had been a school teacher, how had this guy seen her as a target? Someone touched her shoulder and she jerked away. She didn't want anyone touching her! She just wanted to be alone! Before she knew what was happening, she was being pulled into a hug.

"I've got you," someone murmured and she tried to pull away. Jay. That was Jay. She didn't want him seeing her like this. However, he just tightened his grip on her. "It's okay. Let it out. I'm here," he assured. _Damn, I can't even imagine what she must be feeling right now. If this had happened to_ _ **my**_ _mother…_ he thought. Suddenly, he was glad that Dad had raised a stink when Mom had first been diagnosed, getting a second opinion and throwing his weight around.

"No. I-I don't want-" she began to say with a shake of her head.

"Hey. If I had just found out that my mother or someone I loved like a mother had been murdered, I'd be crying too," he responded and she sniffled and then threw her arms around him.

"I can't-I can't-" she let out a choked sob. She couldn't do this. She couldn't believe that this was real. It couldn't be real. _Please don't let it be real_ , she thought. It was a nightmare that she wanted to wake up from. But it was no nightmare: it was real. Camille had been murdered: stolen from them and this guy had bragged about it. What were they going to do? How were they going to stop him? They **needed** to stop him. They couldn't let any other family go through this. "I can't believe-Oh damn. This is gonna kill Justin," she sobbed.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"It's not fair," she stated and then banged a fist on his chest. The action seemed to be a trigger for her and she continued the actions. "It's not fair! It's not fair! IT'S…NOT…FAIR!" the sentence ended in a wail and Jay tightened his grip on the woman. He wished he could think of something to say to her, but he knew that there wasn't anything. She just had to let her emotions out. And he wasn't going to stop her from doing that. She need this, he knew that. Erin continued to hit Jay until she ran out of steam and her breaths came in gasping gulps. _It's not fair_ , she thought as she continued to cry. Why Camille? What had she ever done to anyone? She had never hurt anyone. Jay was silent, his eyes clouded in pain. He couldn't even imagine what she and Hank were going through. _Hope this doesn't send her spiraling. We just got her back_ , he thought to himself. It had been hell watching her destroy herself after Nadia's murder and he didn't want to go through that again. Not that he would blame Erin for wanting to numb this out anyone she could. He'd probably want to do the same thing if he had been in the same position.

"We'll get this guy. We'll make him pay," he vowed. And they would: one way or another. If the system didn't catch this guy, Voight would probably toss him in the river with cement blocks tied to his feet. Hell, he'd help him push him in if he asked him to. Like he had told Erin, one way or another, they would make the bastard pay for stealing Voight's wife and taking her away from them. Erin didn't say anything, but instead, just stayed in Jay's arms, sobbing.


End file.
